Leverage & White Collar: The Dragon's Tear
by dragonfire53511
Summary: What happen when two masterminds with one major thing in common; they've both have had their ass handed to them by people they underestimated. But in that common thread they've been able to forge an alliance.


Story title: The Dragon's Tear .

Crossover: Leverage / White Collar .

Date wrote: 10/25/2012 .

Chapter One: The theft of An Empire Ransom .

Prolog: What happen when two masterminds with one major thing in common; they've both have had their ass handed to them by people they underestimated. But in that common thread they've been able to forge an alliance.

Location: Manhattan, NY

The police had the area around the New York Natural History museum cord off and news stations were already arriving to get the story; somewhere chatting with their fellow news casters trying to pry what information they could try to get any scrap of info they might not yet have. Suddenly they all went silent as a woman and man was being lead out in handcuffs. As they were load into the back of a police car the woman started to cry. The men attempted try to console her but seemed total impeded in how to stop a woman from crying and it showed.

"It'll be okay miss I'm sure once we get to the station; I'll be able to straighten out this mess. An if not Neal and my team will figure out some kind of solution….I know they will!"

The woman stops crying; then looked at the man and said.

"You would think I'd be used to being framed after the last time in Budapest but I guess a person never get used to it."

The man nodded then said.

"True; my name is Agent Peter Burke and between us I know the feeling of being framed as well."

They both started to laugh softly for a moment before the woman let out a sigh and said.

"My name is Maggie Collin!"

Two officers got into the front of the squad car they didn't say much but the car soon begun to move. It was a quite ride to the station almost too quite. Peter noted there wasn't much chatter on the police radio; but the uneasiness faded as they pulled into the station and the cops step out and retrieved them from the back as they step out Peter eyes caught sight of an all too familiar face. It was Matthew Keller and next to him was a man he'd have seeing before but by Maggie body langue she did. Peter lean over to her and asked her.

"Who is that?"

Maggie turned and looked into Peter's eyes and said.

"His name is Victor Dubenich….He's a man that tried to kill my ex-husband and his friends. He was also the cause of my ex-father-in-law death. ..If he here I might know who set us up for the theft."

But before Peter could answer one of the officer pushed him and said

"Keeps it moving?"

The two didn't argue because as they looked back to the spot they seen there enemy only moment earlier they were gone. As they got inside of the station the police officer wasted no time in begin to process them. Not giving them a chance to plea there innocence nor a chance for Peter to explain he was FBI. As they asked for Peter to undress he thought to himself this how Neal must of felt when he was framed for stealing the pink diamond and no one believed him at first.

Location: Portland, Oregon

The phone rang and a man hand tried to find it in the darkness; a low femininity moan came from another who was sharing the bed beside him. As he found the phone he lifted it to his ear and spoke to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Sterling how did you get my number …. What you're kidding me right there no way she did this! I'll get the team together go to New York…. Thank you for the call Sterling"

With that the man hung up the phone and the woman next to him said.

"What is Nate?"

The man rolled over to the woman whom was next to him.

"Sophie…Sterling just told me Maggie and another man was grabbed by N.Y.P.D for stealing a Chinese national treasure."

The two begun to get out of bed as the news of friend started to be absorbed.

Location: Manhattan, NY

A young guy stumble down the alley way clutching his side; it started to rain and as he looked up the water droplet splatted onto his face. He lifted the hand he'd been clutching his side with it was coated crimson as his eye came across this he let out a low gasp as a small shudder of pain ripped through him.

"Just have to make it to Thursday…he'll be there he can help."

He moved forward down the alley he clutched his side again grimacing as the pain shot through him and his head began to feel light from the loose of blood. As he got to the doorway he manages to muster enough strength to hit the door hard enough to get the attention of the occupant inside. As the door open the young man fell inside of the apartment.

"Neal….WHAT HAPPEN."

The man whom had opened the door and said it; as he dropped down to his knees as he went help the young man by put pressure onto the wound.

"NEAL WE NEED TO CALL PETER!"

But before the man could get up Neal grabbed at the man wrist and said in gasp.

"CAN'T …Peter has been arrested too….. Moz"

An with that Neal past out leaving Moz to figure out how to help his friend.


End file.
